Head Girl
by rosetylerrox
Summary: Kelly has a way to boost Annabelle's confidence. How will it turn out? Short one-shot. Femslash.


**Head Girl**

It wasn't an unusual situation: Annabelle was finding it a little difficult to lead the girls and it was showing. Kelly stood at the back of the room and vaguely wondered if the new head girl had ever learnt how to ride a horse: horses could tell when you were nervous, so it was a sure-fire way to get thrown off. It was the same way at St Trinian's; if you showed fear, it would be used against you. Kelly looked around and saw everyone alternating between talking amongst themselves and shouting up at Annabelle. The younger girl wasn't taking it very well and it only heightened her feelings of inadequacy. Kelly sighed. She knew the other girl could do this job and kick ass at it: she could see it every time she looked at her. The problem was that Bell had been bullied – _tamed_ – for too long by people who were too far up their own arses to see how amazing she really was. The ex-head girl sighed and decided that it was time to take a risk.

Walking from the back of the room to the front was easier said than done. There were girls all over the place, sitting and standing with tables and objects scattered about making the journey seem more like an obstacle course, or maybe some kind of divine intervention with a sign saying 'You shouldn't be doing this', but Kelly had never been one for rules and was not about to start now. She needed to get to Annabelle before she lost her nerve (which to some people would seem perfectly possible as she was well-known for having nerves of steel, but this was new territory even for her). The younger girl was beginning to look like a caged animal, her eyes moving in panic from one threat to another. Kelly tried to convince herself that she didn't find this adorable, but she failed miserably.

"Hey, Bell," she said quietly. And for the first time since primary school, Kelly Jones looked _terrified_. Deciding that this wasn't important, she took the younger girl's hand and led her out of the room and into the corridor. Annabelle sighed in relief and relaxed against the wall, closing her eyes but still holding tightly to Kelly's hand. The older girl looked down at their entwined fingers and frowned lightly, brushing her thumb across the back of the hand she held and wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. What was the plan? As an agent of MI7, she never went _anywhere_ without a plan and yet now her thoughts had deserted her, leaving her feeling oddly bereft. She looked at the girl in front of her and wondered how long it had taken her to fall so hard. A day? A week? An hour? She had definitely been lost by the time Bell had had her first make-over, but everything had gotten so complicated after that, so she'd never really found the time to sit down and think things through and she'd certainly never figured out if the other girl felt the same. But it was time. She knew this. She'd spent a lot of time between jobs and waiting in tunnels and things, thinking about how she would go about this moment. It had to be now; because Kelly hoped that…maybe it would help. Somehow.

"Kelly, what are you thinking about?" The older girl's eyes snapped up to meet Annabelle's and then it started happening. The falling.

"You," she replied softly, before shaking herself out of it. "It was getting pretty crazy in there, so I thought you could use a break and I wanted to…" Annabelle looked a little surprised.

"Kels, you're babbling. This is very strange. Are you okay?" The ex-head girl closed her eyes, swallowed back her fear and decided. When she opened them again, she wore a look of fierce determination.

"I'm going to do something. If you don't like it, stop me." Leaning forward slowly, she paused for a second just before their lips met and sighed as she finally allowed herself to kiss the hottest girl at St Trinian's.

Ten minutes later, Kelly and Annabelle walked back into the common room looking decidedly dishevelled and ecstatically happy. The ex-head girl took her place leaning against the back wall (although she now grinned like a maniac, unlike previous times) and the younger girl strolled calmly to the front of the room before turning to face them all. The light danced in her eyes as she glanced over at her girlfriend and smiled, her expression quickly turning mischievous as she viewed the rest of the school.

"Okay, let's do this." Needless to say, the planning went much better after that.


End file.
